Umbrage (Part Two)
'"Umbrage (Part Two)" '''is the fourteenth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 178th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 22, 2015. In the episode, with the world blanketed in darkness, Preston and Chiara prepare for the final plague. The Episode ST. PETERSBURG December 19, 2016 (DAY TWO) Temperatures plummeted. December in Russia was already freezing, but now the country reached a thermometer-shattering -80 degrees. Around the world, thousands of reported deaths were coming in from the drop in temperatures. The sun had remained black. Electricity had failed inexplicably. The ninth plague had officially destroyed any chance of survival for everyone. Nine weeks ago, a bloody river only raised some questions, some concern. Today, there was not a living human who was not scared. Preston, Chiara, and Alistaire were living with Alexandrina and her mother, Caterina. Alexandrina was in her bedroom, completely Consumed. Unlike the other parents, Caterina Shevchenko was calm. She attended to her daughter as needed, never crying. Chiara had asked why she wasn't so concerned and Caterina had replied that she knew her daughter's Consumption would eventually end. "We'll keep her safe," Preston had said. Now, Preston was trying to call the Scot again from Alistaire's phone. His and Chiara's phones were dead. The blackouts had sapped their power. "Damnit," Preston said as he reached a voicemail, "Even with boosted signal, I get nothing." Chiara crossed her arms over her thickly padded chest, swamped in winter coats. She stared out the window. "If I didn't see the Consumptions for myself," she whispered, "I'd think this is the end." "Isn't it, though?" Preston said. Chiara sniffed. "I have to call my parents," she said, "On the Sabbath. I need to tell them once more I love them." "Even your bitch mother?" Chiara laughed. "Even her," she said. Preston nodded. "I'll probably call my fratboy brother. Tell him once more that he's a colossal disappointment." "Aie," Chiara winced, "Ouch." Preston looked outside. He shivered. "We should probably go out again. Help those still trapped out there." "I agree," Chiara said, grabbing her scarf, "Allons-y." DAY THREE Alistaire closed the doors behind him. He hitched up his cassock to glide noiselessly over to the sleeping Alexandrina. Caterina had given her a sedative, which reduced her Consumption to a soft mumble. "Alexandrina," Alistaire whispered, "It is time to intensify the Plague. Lower the temperatures. Do as you were instructed." Alexandrina stared blankly at the ceiling. "Look at me," Alistaire said, "I am the Tenth Envoy. Look at me. I will bring you death if you do not do as you were instructed." "Thpnultimatplaguethatstealsyourlight..." Alexandrina said. Her eyes never moved. Alistaire seized her shoulders. "Intensify your plague!" Alistaire said, raising his voice. Alexandrina seemed to stare right through him. He slapped her. "INTENSIFY, DAMNIT! LISTEN TO ME!" Alistaire drew back his arm, about to strike, when the door swung open. "WHAT THE HELL!" Preston shouted. Alistaire was shaking. "She will not obey me. The Plague must increase its destruction. It is the Plan." "What Plan?" Preston said, incredulous. "I will tell you..." Alistaire said, closing his eyes, "Tomorrow. That is when I am supposed to tell you." "Right," Preston said, clearly skeptical. He will know, Alistaire thought, in time. He will know. DAY FOUR After breakfast, Chiara and Preston followed Alistaire into the Shevchenkos' living room. They gathered around the fireplace. Alistaire lifted his arms and said a prayer constituting mostly murmuring, moaning, and mumbling. "Amen," Chiara muttered to Preston. "When I was in my coma," Alistaire said, "I saw God. He is bringing the plagues to punish humanity..." Chiara immediately hooted with laughter. Preston began chuckling. "I'm serious!" Alistaire cried, "Those that are pure will be saved and those that have sinned will be smitten with hellfire!" "That's what every religious zealot says when there is a catastrophe!" Chiara said, "That's what every religion teaches!" "Also," Preston said, "You were a stark atheist until your coma. Why would you be saved?" Alistaire ignored them. You ass, Chiara thought. He was clearly bullshitting as he went. Whatever possessed him to think he was the Tenth Envoy was really screwing with his mind. "Regardless of your choice to not believe, I will be Consumed in four days and become the Tenth and final Envoy. I will bring the death of humanity." Chiara was seething. "You seem rather HAPPY about that, don't you?" she snarled. Alistaire smiled. "The Envoys must die first," he said. Preston leapt to his feet. Chiara slowly rose, her mouth agape. "Excuse-toi?" she said, "What did you say?" "The ten Envoys must die first. We are the first to die in the Plague, even my daughter. Even me." "Why?" Preston said, his voice cracking, "Why must the children die?" "Because we must set the example," Alistaire replied plainly. "You sick bastard," Chiara said, "We won't let you." Alistaire stood to meet their gazes. "When the plague is lifted, I will fly to the Scot and send the Envoys to paradise, sparking the Plague of Death. Then, I myself will die." "Have you even SEEN a burning bush?" Chiara demanded, "What if you're never Consumed?!" Alistaire clutched his gold Star of David necklace. "I will carry out my plan with or without Consumption." "How?" Preston asked. Alistaire looked up at the broken lights. "The electricity," he said. There was a sinister tone to his voice. Chiara could hear it hiss from his mouth. She clenched her jaw. "Your electricity stake," she said, "You're going to poison it." "98% of the world's electricity will explode once I'm through wiring it. I'm going back to the Scot in a few days to finish my work." "Why are you telling us this?" Preston asked. Alistaire took their hands. "Because you want to help the Envoys. This is how." After Alistaire left, Chiara and Preston swore to stop him, no matter what. Whatever it took. Nothing would hold them back. The Envoys would not die. DAY SIX Chiara shook Preston awake. "Alistaire is gone!" she said desperately, "He flew to Scotland an hour ago! And he took the jet!" "But the airports are permanently closed..." Preston said, "How can we get back to Scotland?" Chiara ran a hand through her hair. "He's going to kill them. All of them." She shed tears. "Liam and Sahara and Ava...Yunqi, George, Sofie...Jerre, Kai...Alexandr..." She bolted upright. "ALEXANDRINA!" She jumped from the bed and ran into the hallway, screaming for the Russian girl. Preston threw back the covers and ran after her. Caterina screamed from Alexandrina's room. Preston reached the doorway. Alexandrina was bleeding from her stomach. She had been stabbed. Caterina fell to her knees and grabbed her daughter's hands. Chiara was examining the wound. "It's so deep!" she said, "It must have punctured her major organs...I can't...we have to get her...I..." "She's an Envoy," Preston said weakly, "She's an Envoy. The Consumption is supposed to protect her..." "It's the sixth day!" Chiara cried, "It'll be over any minute now! She'll die!" Caterina wailed. "No," Preston said, "She's in a Consumed state. When she awakens, she'll be protected. Once she's out of stasis, she'll survive." "IF that's true," Chiara said, "She has to wake up NOW!" "ALEXANDRINA!" Caterina screamed. Preston moved toward the girl. She was still mumbling her Gospel. "Please, Alexandrina, wake up." He bent and kissed her forehead. She didn't move. In the darkness of the room, Preston and Chiara embraced. Caterina stood over her daughter, combing her hair with her fingers. "I'm sorry, Preston," Chiara said, "I can't do anything. Not without the right medical equipment." "We can't lose an Envoy," Preston muttered, tears streaming down his face, "We can't." "Prescott..." Chiara said. Their eyes locked. Then their lips. They held each other as Alexandrina died behind them, as Caterina gave her daughter a final kiss on the forehead. Until Alexandrina's eyes opened. "Plague Nine is birthed. The Gospel of Earth." The room exploded with light. Preston, Chiara, and Caterina cried out as they were blinded by the sunlight returning. The electricity fizzled, then turned on. They gathered around Alexandrina, shielding their eyes from the light. She opened her mouth as if to vomit, but nothing came out. Preston felt a cool breeze hit his face. The candle next to Alexandrina's bed blew out. Chiara lifted Alexandrina's shirt. "You were right," she said with relief, "She healed." GLASGOW, SCOTLAND Liam Porter saw Preston Alcott's name on his mother's caller ID and eagerly answered. "Hello!" he chirped, "Are you coming back to Scotland? You'll be so impressed when you see what we Envoys can do! Ava can..." "Hi, Liam," Preston interjected, "Listen...I need you to get everyone somewhere safe in the castle. Right now. Alistaire is coming to kill all of you." "Prescott!" Chiara's voice said in the background, "They're children." "Why would Alistaire want to kill us?" Liam asked, his heart pounding. "He thinks he's the Tenth Envoy bringing the Final Plague!" Liam looked at his hands. "The Ten Envoys must be united for the Final Plague," he said. "What?" Preston said. "It's something we've all been saying without really noticing," Liam said, "All ten Envoys are needed for the Final Plague." "Well," Preston said, "I don't know how we're going to find the Tenth Envoy, unless it really is Alistaire. We're bringing Alexandrina, the Ninth Envoy, out today. I'll get Prince George to the Scot too." "How?" Liam asked. "I'm calling in a favor," Preston said. LONDON, ENGLAND "Preston Alcott!" Prince William said excitedly, "Absolutely! I'll have the jet meet you in St. Petersburg. I'll take George to this Scot Castle or whatever. Don't worry. We'll meet you in Glasgow." He paused, looking at Cate Middleton. "And good luck. You've done the world a great service." "It's not over yet," Preston said, "On Sunday, the world burns." GLASGOW, SCOTLAND In Glasgow, Scotland, at the base of the Scot, the final Burning Bush ignited. No one could see it. No one yet. Only the Tenth Envoy would. The bush spoke. "Preston..." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The world was drowned in blackness and temperatures dropped due to the dead sun. Power was also out, as were communication lines. Chiara referenced her mother and Preston called her a bitch, hailing back to "Jour de Sang (Part One)." Alistaire, convinced he is the 10th Envoy and wields considerable power of the other Envoy, attempted to persuade Alexandrina to intensify her Plague, which failed. The "Plan" Alistaire constantly referred to during the past few episodes was finally addressed. He believes that those that are pure will be spared by the plagues while those that are guilty will be purged with hellfire. Chiara and Preston pass this off as religious zealousy until Alistaire states that the 10 Envoys must be the first to die, which he intends to do. He also intended to bring the final plague with or without Consumption, using his electricity stake to poison 98% of the world's electricity. On the Sixth Day, Alistaire stabbed Alexandrina and fled to Scotland to kill the other 8 Envoys. To Preston and Chiara's relief, she was healed as part of her Consumption. She ended her Consumption with "Plague Nine is birthed. The Gospel of Earth," aligning herself with the Earth Envoys. She did not vomit anything, but instead blew out the candle next to her bed. Liam Porter returned with a brief appearance during which he tried to tell Preston about the Envoys' powers, but was quickly warned that Alistaire was on his way to kill the Envoys. Prince William and Cate Middleton returned as well, offering the services of their private jet to stop Alistaire. The final burning bush ignited and spoke the name of the Tenth Envoy...Preston. References Chiara says "Allons-y," the popular catchphrase of the 10th Doctor. However, it was used because she is French and the term was appropriately placed. That being said, producers do not dispute the connection. The candle being blown out was a reference to the trailer for this season. Trivia *The episode title, "Umbrage," archaically means a dark shadow, referencing the darkness cast over the Earth as a result of the Ninth Plague. *The intro for both this and the next episode features a piano version of the original theme. It is supposed to seem more dreary, hinting at the end of the world. *The kiss on the forehead from Preston to Alexandrina is an allusion to Emma Swan kissing Henry Mills in the first season finale of Once Upon a Time after which the Dark Curse was broken. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes